


A Bismuth Tale | Steven Universe Fanfic

by TThalia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gem War (Steven Universe), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TThalia/pseuds/TThalia
Summary: This fic is taking place 5300 years ago, during the Gem War.The war impacts Bismuth increasingly as she sees her beloved comrades' sufferings, and an idea grows slowly into her mind...
Kudos: 3





	A Bismuth Tale | Steven Universe Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> [Spoiler Alert : This is a Steven Universe Fanfic that will include both minor and major spoilers about the plot of SU and some elements of SU Future. Please do not waste yourself the discovery of this wonderful cartoon and read this fic only afterwards ^-^]

\- "Everyone take cover !"

Red lights flashed upon the whole battlefield as the words of Bismuth got lost into the chaos of the weapons' ringings.

The second after, huge scarlet shards whipper the air, crashing down from the sky, poofing multiple gems on both sides and spreading confusion everywhere.  
Homeworld army's horn chose this moment to order the withdrawal of the troops.Rebellion soldiers directed their eyes to Garnet, one of the trusted strategic counseilor of Rose Quartz, waiting her words.

\- "We won't chase them. Everyone, please start searching for our poofed comrades and ennemies, and bring them back with you to the camp."

As Bismuth emerged from the shock, she rushed where Gypsum was standing a few seconds ago, barely ten steps from her.  
She was not in sight, so Bismuth began to look around the rough pillar that was projecting its bright, cruel, cardinal glare as the sun was piercing through it.

Her growing panic was perceptible in her voice.

\- "Gypsum, Gypsum where are you ??"

She knew well that her friend was never quick to reform, yet she couldn't help being anxious ; she felt like something had happened this time, and her feeling was not decreasing as the time was flying by.  
Bismuth could've sworn a quarter-hour had passed, when she only had been there for a minute or two.A terrifying thought crossed her mind.

The blacksmith shifted her hands into hammers and began to hit the crimson column with all her strength, again and again. She hit it repeatedly, broadcasting a heavy bell-like deafening noise in the area.  
When the giant shard rose from the ground, it took some time for Bismuth to realise other people came to help her. She was entirely, desperately focused on finding her friend.

Her wish was granted in the most horrific way.

\- "GYPSUM !"

The rainbow-colored soldier rushed to the gem of her friend that was lying on the ground.

The tears flooding her eyes troubled her vision so much she had to approach her face closer and closer to make sure she was really witnessing what she tought she was.  
Gypsum had been shattered into pieces.

Bismuth curled-up, hugging what remained of her comrade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it's the very first time I publish something I wrote so I hope you appreciate it!  
> English isn't my native language, excuse me if some things are weirdly said, I hope it didn't harm your experience ^^'  
> Don't hesitate to share your opinion by leaving a comment, you can be sure I'll read it ^-^
> 
> Byyye!


End file.
